Lights Out
by cloloveswah
Summary: Danice in a powercut  oneshot  Just fun and fluffy.


**Lights out**

_**One shot – Leopards Den have a power cut, how do Danny and Alice occupy themselves? **_

Danny and Alice were in their room talking about anything and everything. It was early evening and sky was dark. They were led on their sides, looking into one another's eyes. Danny was admiring how the lighting in the room made Alice's features more defined somehow; he couldn't resist it, at that moment he knew he just had to pull her towards him.

As his hand fell onto her hips all the lights cut out, everything electrical went off. Alice and he had both jumped. Alice frowned as she realised the light switch wasn't working.

"Oh dear, seems you tripped my wire." Alice teased him.

"That's a terrible joke Alice." Danny laughed, "I'll go grab us some candles and maybe a few ways to occupy us." He kissed her forehead tenderly before pulling some shorts on and making his way out into the kitchen. He saw everyone had had the same idea.

"Bloody power cut!" Dupe shouted as he came from outside. "Not the generator! Ach man!"

Danny laughed as he grabbed a couple of candles and a lighter. Before he went back to his room though he grabbed a few bits from the study, paper, pens, couple of board games. God, power cuts were so boring! He picked a pack of cards up too on his way back to his room.

"Everyone in a mood with you?" Alice asked noticing his return. She sat up and moved to see what he'd dropped down onto their bed as he lit the candles. The room was soon illuminated.

Danny sat on the bed with Alice when he had an idea, he sprang up again.

"Danny!" Alice shouted.

"One minute!" He called back rushing into the kitchen, he looked into the fridge. Perfect, he thought to himself. He grabbed the grapes and a bag of crisps as well as some juice and a couple of glasses. He returned to his room and placed it all down. "Meal for two, candlelit dinner." Danny winked.

"Classy." Alice winked as she picked at the grapes. She sifted through the board games he'd brought. Her eyes lit up as she noticed one of them. "Oh my god! Danny! THIS ONE!"

She thrust it into his face. He pushed it away before holding it still. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Trust him to pick up that one! Hungry 'flipping' Hippos. He would have protested but the game was already being pulled out.

Alice soon had the game set up. She moved so she was sat crossed legged across from him at the blue hippo. He groaned as he realised he was pink, soon realising that was her plan all along from her cheeky giggle.

"Ready, set... go!" Alice shouted. Soon both were hitting the hippos quickly and screaming at the game. There was one small ball left.

"MINE!" Danny shouted.

"Mine!" Alice replied. Both were trying to get it when Alice got it.

"REMATCH!" Danny announced. Alice nodded taking on the challenge. Soon they were clanging, banging and making plenty of noise both with their hippos and their mouths. Just as they had only three balls left the door opened, an unamused Caroline and Nomsa stood at the door. Both Danny and Alice were frozen.

"What is that noise?" Caroline asked them.

"We're playing a game!" Danny retorted.

"Play a quieter one!" Nomsa told them. Danny and Alice grumbled and nodded in agreeance. Caroline and Nomsa shut the door. Danny and Alice caught one another's amused eyes, smirking, before bursting out into laughter.

"God help them with when this baby arrives..." Alice mumbled, "Anyway... more games more!"

"How old are you?" Danny asked laughing as she picked 'Operation'.

"Rude to ask a lady her age!" Alice teased as she got the game out and set it up, she looked up at Danny noticing he had a cheeky grin on his face. He was planning something... "What?"

Danny bit down a smirk to answer her, "Well... we should keep hitting the bit that makes it buzz. Annoy them."

"I'd like our child to have a father." Alice said dryly, "And a husband would be nice too."

"There's toys these days." Danny winked.

"DANNY!" Alice exclaimed slapping his upper arm. "Anyway, they don't even do em that small."

"Excuse me." Danny began until both were silenced by a bang on their door. Danny frowned, "Jesus, what are they doing? Sitting in the dark in silence?"

Alice pretended to reckon the situation in her mind before nodding. "Probably." She smiled as she saw Danny chuckle.

After half an hour of playing an operation and their numerous arguments over who was better and how they were going to win because they were the best veterinary surgeon ever, Alice had finally won once more, including a victory dance. Danny rolled his eyes and put the boxes of games on the floor and the empty food packages in the bin.

"So..." Danny murmured, resting on his elbow as he half led on the bed. His hand slowly moved towards her face to push a strand of hair back behind her ear. "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok actually! Only felt sick at lunch." She commented, suddenly she remembered how moody she had been at lunch. "Yeh, and I'm really sorry for the mood I was in at lunch... you didn't deserve it."

"It's cool... you're..."

"Pregnant. Believe me I know." Alice finished for them, signalling to the slight bump she now had. He smiled and ran his hand gently over it before resting it there. Alice placed her hand on top of his.

"Danny..." Alice said finally after a few minutes of silence. It hadn't been awkward, in fact it had been easy and comfortable, but now Alice wanted to bring an issue up which they hadn't discussed and one she wanted to discuss.

"Yeh?" Danny asked kissing her neck. Alice's breath caught, did he have to do that? Just as she was about to mention what that quite often led to! She cleared her mind before speaking.

"Well we haven't... you know, since we found out I was pregnant, and I was kinda..." Alice began, her tone awkward, her words coming out at 200mph. She groaned as she saw his confusion. "Danny... what I'm asking is... well... are we preventing... abstaining..." She rolled her eyes in frustration... how the hell did she word this? It wasn't that she was a highly sexual person who needed it, although, she wasn't about to say she didn't need it as she did, she believed everyone did at some point in their lives. But she did want to discuss it. She'd read up on it in her pregnancy books and it was fine if a woman's partner was gentle and considerate. She looked back to Danny who's eyes were soft, it was obvious he understood.

"I don't know Alice. Won't we hurt them?" He asked nervously.

She shook her head. "Not as long as you're gentle and considerate. I read up about it. I mean you know I' m not, well that way... but well you are my husband."

"Really? Damn when did I get married?" Danny teased, he stopped the minute he saw her expression. "No, I agree... I am your husband."

"Danny, this is serious." Alice whined. "So are we or aren't we?"

Danny smiled at her, his green eyes burned with desire and affection as he pulled her to him. She smiled at him as he lowered his head to hers. They were soon kissing passionately. Alice's hands were knotting in his short hair as he moved so he was lying over her, yet supporting his own weight at the same time.

He pulled away and smiled at her with complete and utter love. She was looking up at him from her flat position.

"Answer your question?" Danny asked slightly breathless.

"Yes." Alice replied with a grin. Suddenly the electric came back on and the room was illuminated. "Mood killed." Danny and Alice laughed before stopping, they both realised there was no usual cheer. Danny gave Alice a questioning look. She simply winked as he reached over and switched the lamp off.

"In the mood?" Danny asked her, kissing her neck, slowly moving his way down her body. Alice said nothing but nodded surely.

**A/N – Meh that was crap... I had the idea but then lost my ideas :/**


End file.
